slhefandomcom-20200215-history
Tutors
This page is for tutors who have been recommended by home-educators, or who are, or have been, home-educators themselves, tuition centres which might work for home educators, and so on. ' If you would like to recommend a tutor, please add their details below, ideally with a few comments about what you'd recommend them for.' Tutors Primary Age Literacy, Numeracy and 11+ Ian Burr - Primary tutor for English, maths, creative writing Ian is especially good for anxious children or reluctant writers, non-readers, etc. Based in SE9 but will travel to you. Ian also teaches the English and Creative Writing classes at SHSA on a Thursday. He's a qualified teacher - has qualifications to teach both primary and secondary, but he prefers tutoring as he doesn't like schools. At primary, he teaches English, maths, 11+ and any primary requirements. At secondary level, he teaches English and history. He also works at The Globe Theatre. Ian is very good at getting kids to relax and make up stories. He uses a play - based approach. It often looks like they're just playing, making up wacky stories, but then suddenly I find that lots of writing has happened, painlessly, and then the playing goes on! I think of it as creative chaos. The kids love him and he is very patient. DBS checked, references available from current home educators. Ian's phone number is 07491749747. Text is the best way to contact him, or email ianburr6@gmail.com Maths Nick Gilbert - Primary or Secondary maths, physics and IT Nick is a home-ed dad who is a member of this group. He has many years of experience as a teacher from primary through to secondary school. He's recently started offering games coding and animation workshops too. Experienced in supporting ASD and quirky kids. Based in SE6 . References available from current home educators. Nick can also tutor for 11+ / Common Entrance. https://www.nickgilberttutor.co.uk/ or email mrngilbert@yahoo.co.uk English Language & Literature Lorraine Kashdan "Lorraine is a wonderful, inspirational tutor that has helped my son enormously in preparing for his IGCSE English Language exam". Based in SE London. Email: lorrainekashdan@gmail.com Philippa Wood - home-ed mum who tutors English Language and Literature up to GCSE level. Contact philly.wood@rocketmail.com Marie Jasim ''' Experienced tutor in a range of subjects up to A-level, Marie is both a home-educator and a doctor with a passion for teaching and literature. "She has ...succeeded in unlocking the English literature syllabus for my daughter so that's she is now enjoying a subject she had been hating until now". More reviews and contact details: https://www.firsttutors.com/uk/tutor/marie.english.biology.maths.combined-science.chemistry/. '''Latin, Classical Civilization, Classics Jess King Highly recommended by several home-ed families. Based in Dulwich. Contact home-ed-classics@outlook.com Sciences, Technology, ICT Nick Gilbert - Primary or Secondary maths, physics and IT Nick is a home-ed dad who is a member of this group. He has many years of experience as a teacher from primary through to secondary school. He's recently started offering games coding and animation workshops too. Experienced in supporting ASD and quirky kids. Based in SE6 . References available from current home educators. https://www.nickgilberttutor.co.uk/ or email mrngilbert@yahoo.co.uk Tom Windsor - Science Tom Windsor is a home-educating parent and popular tutor with much experience of teaching home-ed groups, for all sciences. Email thomaswindsor@mac.com Marie Jasim - Biology & Chemistry Experienced tutor in a range of subjects up to A-level, Marie is both a home-educator and a doctor. "Marie is a pleasure to deal with and my daughter loves her sessions with her. They have managed to cover the Biology GCSE syllabus in a relatively short time and she has provided good tips and information to my daughter to prepare her for the exam. She works well with this age, has a lot of experience and is an excellent teacher". More reviews and contact details: https://www.firsttutors.com/uk/tutor/marie.english.biology.maths.combined-science.chemistry/. Languages Please see also the SLHE Languages page for details of language groups and languages spoken by some of our members. = Sylvie Gaspar - French and Portuguese Sylvie is a home-educating parent and native bilingual French and Portuguese speaker (grew up in France in a Portuguese family!). Very experienced in teaching home-ed groups; relaxed and good fun teacher. Email sylviegaspar@f2s.com Emeline - French French teacher for nature and science groups in French, and also French language - also a home-ed mum. Wimbledon area. Email ebalacheffcolin@yahoo.fr Gina - German Gina is a home-ed parent and experienced German teacher: "I have a 14 year old working towards the Goethe Institut internationally recognised exams, and run classes on Wednesday and Friday for home-ed students. Ours is a bilingual house German/English, my kids are now 14, 18 and 22, all of them comfortable with German. Please get in touch with me if any of the above is of interest" - Gina g1purrmann@phonecoop.coop = Mariko Smith - Japanese Mariko is a very friendly teacher with long-term experience of teaching home-ed kids up to GCSE level and beyond, but also experienced with young children. Very flexible - will come to you, or you can come to her, or Skype lessons. Email marikosmith@mac.com = Lorena Zurbano - Spanish ''' Lorena is a home-educating parent, fully qualified tutor and native speaker. Clapham area. Very experienced tutoring via Skype and on preparing GCSEs up to A- level and DELE Instituto Cervantes. Edublog: lorenazurbano.blogspot.co.uk Contact: lorenazurbano@me.com '''Law Philippa Wood - I am a home-ed mum and practising employment lawyer and I tutor GCSE, A level and LPC law, as well as degree level in certain core subjects. I also have an English degree, so quite often tutor English literature and language up to GCSE level. Contact philly.wood@rocketmail.com Art Classes Lana Art - drawing and painting classes held in Eltham, SE9, and in Canning Town, E16 , by a Russian teacher. "Classes based on the best traditions of the Russian Academic Art education.". Highly recommended by a home-ed family. Pippa Stacey runs art classes in Sydenham for home-ed students and also takes a group of home-ed students through GCSE art, which can be hard to arrange because of the lengthy practical exam. The Conservatoire in Blackheath also runs many art classes, including GCSE art classes on Saturdays. However, because of the difficulty with the practical exam, people often do the ARts Awards instead. There is information about these on the HE Exams wiki. Tuition Centres StudyBox@Kidspace - maths, English, science and coding for children ages 4-16. We are located inside Kidspace Adventure Park. All students have access to the park during lessons. Lunch packages available. We run specialised classes for children who do not attend mainstream school from Tuesday to Friday from 10am to 3pm. Safeschool- " a study centre for children who have been withdrawn from mainstream school due to bullying and/or autism and other related conditions. S.A.F.E. teach children from the age of 8 up to 16, depending on tutor availability. Students often come to us with additional needs due to autism, anxiety disorders, fear of social situations and extreme shyness." Highly recommended by several home-educating families, and run by a former home-educator and teacher. Offers part-time attendance options. Centre is in Eltham, SE9. Kumon Centres- maths and English. The Kumon approach works well for some students; some local home-ed children have reported that they enjoyed it very much. Lots of classes all over the place, so see the main website to find one. The following centres are listed for information only - they have not been personally recommended as yet: Explore Learning Tuition Centre, Sidcup- an after-school and weekends tuition centre. Maths, English and 11+ tutoring for kids aged 4-14, creative writing courses for 8-14 yo and Special Needs tuition. Run on a drop-in basis, membership scheme which entitles you to two sessions a week. Open from 3pm each weekday and from 10 on weekends and bank holidays. Have some home-ed students currently. Schemes to make it more affordable for people on low incomes - call for details. Free trial session. Kip McGrath Centre, Bromley Kip McGrath Centre, Forest Hill Kip McGrath Centre, Bexleyheath Kip McGrath Centre, Purley Kip McGrath Centre, Welling Kip McGrath Centre, Wandsworth Kip McGrath Centre, Wimbledon